


You're The One

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace lurs Alec into a bar, pretending to be drunk, as he knows that Alec will always come to pick him up. Yet, he is not that drunk, but wants Alec to have a good time with him.Final part of the "Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions" series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> HM 500 Word Prompt: Pumpkin
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta 💙
> 
> Thanks so much Windy for the amazing banner! You are the best! 💙

Jace is drunk. This time it’s the tipsy kind of drunk that doesn’t cloud your judgement or make you regret. Just the kind that makes you a little braver. A little bolder. A little reckless, though generally Jace doesn’t need encouragement to be that. Just when it comes to emotions. Feelings. Love. 

His eyes roam over the mundane bar until they settle down. He has found what he has been looking for. Alec. His Alec. With a grin he bounces off the counter and pushes his way through the crowd, licking his lips. He still tastes the distinctive flavor of Tequila mixed with lemon and salt. 

He slips an arm around Alec’s waist and before Alec can pull away, he has already buried his teeth and lips in Alec’s neck, just over his Deflect rune. He cannot help but grin when Alec yelps with surprise and pain. His tongue darts out to soothe the bruise, licking it tenderly.

“You’re not that drunk,” Alec states accusingly, while he scrutinizes Jace. 

“You came,” Jace gives back with a pleased smile on his lips. 

“You know I always come for you.” 

“And that’s why I called you. And now that you’re here and we both agree that I’m not that drunk you can stay and have fun.” Jace grins endearingly at Alec, knowing he has won when Alec rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t pull away. He is still wrapped in his arms and Jace plans to keep it that way. 

With a wink, he orders two more shots; laughing when he sees Alec’s grimace at the taste of the salt, and laughing even louder when Alec swallows the liquid. He is still smiling when he crashes their lips together, chasing the sour taste of the lemon and the sweet taste that is just Alec. 

“Follow me,” he whispers in Alec’s ear, registering with a pleased hum the raised hairs on Alec’s neck. He loves to loosen Alec, to make him come undone. He just loves Alec. 

Without looking back he leaves, knowing Alec will follow him. He always does when he asks him to. He chuckles when Alec stumbles over a forgotten jack-o'-lantern that is supposed to be a Halloween decoration.

“Who is drunk now?” he asks teasingly while he catches Alec before he falls. His hand is not leaving Alec’s now while he drags his Parabatai alongside him.

Jace silences the surprised noise Alec makes with a deep kiss while he closes the door of the toilet stall behind them. He pushes Alec a little harder against the wall, before he draws back an inch to look Alec in the eyes.

“I love you.” 

Alec stares back at Jace with wide eyes. Jace waits while his heartbeat picks up pace and his shoulders tense. 

“I love you too.” 

Jace relaxes immediately, just to kiss Alec again. Definitely not the most romantic spot to declare your love for the first time, but they have never cared about romance. Just about them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the series or just this part, please let me know. Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
